Everyone Needs Family
by Cheers.Big.Ears
Summary: Maggie Teller returns home causing a whole lot of chaos; Clay goes off the rails, Gemma shoots to kill, Jax learns the truth, Tig learns what love is, Juice wants in, Chibs knows everything, and Oppie uncovers mysterious secrets.


**This story has some of the same story lines but they will be altered. It has pretty much all of the main characters.**

**Sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except for Maggie.**

**Please review and let me know if you want me to continue the story. The more reviews I get the more likely I am to continue :) Enjoy!**

* * *

The Charming pub was exactly as she remembered it, nothing had changed in the two years that she had been gone, absolutely nothing. Good old Joe was still the bartender, the place was still rusty, it was as busy as usual and it still had the ability to make her feel at ease with a good old beer.

Maggie Teller was sitting in a booth all alone; she was a smart, bubbly young women with long chocolate brown hair that she had gotten off her mother. But as she sat there, all she could think about was why her life was so fucking shit. Nothing had turned out the way she wanted to, it never did. It was as though she was living in a terrible fucking nightmare, one disaster upon a fucking another.

She was on her sixth beer when a rough, edgy but very handsome gentleman sat down next to her. He had dark curly hair, blue eyes and the most adorable smile she had ever seen. She wished she could take him right then and there, she probably could have to considering it was Charming but she decided it was probably best not to.

"Hey, darlin'" he said far too confidently.

Maggie had no idea whether to get up and walk away or to go along with it. She decided that she'd have some fun with him because maybe then it would take away the poor dismay of her life.

"How's it going handsome?" she replied ever so slyly.

"Alright, tough day. I'm…" she had interrupted him before he even had a chance to finish.

"No names, no nothing. I'm happy some small chit chat but I really can't be bothered remember anyone else's fucking names. Sorry to disappoint ya' mate." She said it getting straight to the point.

"I think I can handle that" he says with a wink.

Who the hell is this guy? What the hell does he think his playing at? Whilst Maggie is contemplating all of this he moves even closer to her so that they are touching.

She breathes in his scent; it's delicious. The fact that there legs were touching bought tingles to every part of Maggie's body. She had never experienced anything like this in her whole life.

"I think I should go…" she knew she had to before anything happened between the two of them. She just finds him so irresistible.

"Mmm, you probably should" he murmured.

He started playing with her hair and she felt as though she could barely move. But she had to, she stood and practically climbed over him to get out; he found it amusing as he really didn't want her to go.

"Catchya" she yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the pub. Maggie was left dumbfounded as to what the fuck had just happened and the mystery man was left feeling hot and steamy.

* * *

"Open the fucking gate, ya jackass!" Maggie was yelling at the two dumb bikies who wouldn't let her into the club house to see her brother.

After some choking and kicking some people in the balls, they finally open the gate. Maggie rides her motorcycle in and parks it where all of the bikes usually park, but they must be out at the moment. Women aren't supposed to live like the men; they aren't supposed to ride motorcycles, they are supposed to be the domestic ones. However Maggie is different, she doesn't follow rules

As Maggie is taking off her helmet, Gemma comes sprinting out of the club house. She looks as though she is in shock.

"Mum!" Maggie yells and races towards Gemma.

They embrace in a strong hug that seems to last forever, they both begin bawling their eyes out. It's been two years since they last saw each other, two years since Maggie packed up and ran out without telling anyone. Clay drove her out of town.

They all missed her; Jax, Gemma, Happy, Chibs, Oppie but definitely not Clay, he was haooy to see her go.

"Where have you been all of this time honey? Why did you leave?" Gemma had so many questions for Maggie.

"Just don't worry, I'm fine!" She had prepared herself for all of the questions she would be bombarded with and now it was beginning.

"Come on, come inside. I've been so worried about you, I thought you were dead…" Gemma shivered not wanting to think about that at all.

Maggie didn't answer any questions that Gemma wanted to know so instead they just talked about what had been happening with the club.

* * *

Three hours later as Maggie was having some coffee with Gemma, Jax strolled into the room looking like his usual self. He seemed just as surprised as Gemma had to see Maggie.

"Maggs! What are you doing here?" he seemed overly happy to see her as he gave her a massive hug.

"Jax! It's been a while eh?" Maggie was so happy to see her big brother, they always had had a tight bond.

"Too long sis, too long."

"Maggie, good to see you" Chibs said in a quiet voice as he grabbed her face and gave her a kiss on each cheek, he was still his usual old self.

"Hey, Chibs" Maggie replied.

Behind Jax and Chibs though, was someone that she never thought she'd see again; the guy from the pub last night. It gave her butterflies.

He caught her eye and time stood still for a short period of time; they both just stood there staring at each other, both not wanting to move. He slowly began walking towards her.

"Maggs this is Tig, Tig tjis is Mags, my baby sis" Jax introduced us and as we shook hands it felt as though a shoot of electricity ran through me; there was obviously chemistry between the two of them.

"Maggs, come on, we need to talk" with that both Jax and Maggie walk off and sat down at one of the many tables and began having a very serious conversation as to why Maggie even left in the first place.

During the conversation though, the one and only Clay came home. Nobody knew that Clay had tried to rape, blackmail and kill Maggie. She had wanted to tell someone but she just knew it would be easier to run, run and never look back. Which is exactly what she did. But now she's back, back to face him.

Clay was carrying a beer in one hand and his gun in the other but the he saw Maggie he dropped his beers and it smashed into a million pieces all over the floor. All Maggie could do was smirk.

The exact moment Clay stepped into the room, the tension rose and everyone felt it.

"Good to see ya sweatheart" Clay said far too eagerly and excited.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is" Maggie replied bitterly.

"Come on, give your old man a kiss aye?"

"Fuck off, you aren't my father, you're a fucking lying bastard" she yelled so loud that everyone went completely silent and just sat wondering what the hell was going on.

"You little dirty bitch, no one ever talks to me like that, you're gonna pay for th…"

_Whack._

Maggie had had enough of his lies and just punched him so hard across the face that Clay stumbled back and blood started pouring from his nose. He quickly bounced back though and he was about to punch her back but before he could the others quickly intervened.

Jax, Juice, Chibs and Oppie held Clay back whilst he was yelling abuse. Tig and Gemma were holding Maggie back and she was resisting their hold ever so strongly.

After a minute or so they all let go of their grip on both of them except Tig, he held onto Maggie so tightly because I think he could tell that she was fuming. It was practically radiating off her.

Tig dragged Maggie off to his room whilst all of the others stayed back and had words with Clay; you never treat a women that way.

"Let go of me" Maggie practically yelled as he slowly let go of her.

"Uh, you ain't going out of this room until you tell me what the fuck that was about" he needed answers, everyone needed answers.

She walked over to the window and leant against it; she just need time to calm down before she did something stupid.

"Don't worry, I got this shit under control, it's just past history"

"What, like ya's dated? Ya dated ya step dad?" Tig was really confused.

"The fuck? No, nothing like that, he is just a fucking ass!"

They just stood there, in complete silence, staring at each other, the sexual tension running high.

"You know, Jax said he was gonna set me up with one of you guys…" Maggie was evidently trying to change the subject.

"Oh, really?" Tig was intrigued now and he slowly made his way over to where Maggie was standing. Now, only centimetres apart; their attraction for each other was unbearable.

Maggie stiffened as Tig leant into her and whispered in her ear.

"It better bloody be me, oh the things I would do to you" as he this he slowly pulled away ensuring that his stubble brushed against Maggie's check causing her breath to become rapid.

As soon as Tig stepped away from Maggie, Jax entered the room.

* * *

At about midnight; everything was only just starting to cool down. Gemma wasn't sure whether to be pissed at me or Clay, and all the others were extremely confused as to what the fuck was occurring between Maggie and Clay.

Everyone thought they had been best buds but it was a completely different story.

Both Jax and Tig followed Maggie around the whole afternoon, wanting to make sure that nothing happened to her. Because the Maggie that Jax knew was weak, no muscle and couldn't fight a fly. But the Maggie Jax knew had changed; she learnt Karate, she went to the gym and she now knows how to fight.

"I'm off to bed now guys, see ya's in the morning" Maggie said as she made her way down to the spare bedroom.

They all murmured there goodnights, except Tig, he followed her down to the bedroom and stood just leaning against the doorway.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" he asked worriedly. Maggie thought it was adorable that he was worried but she was getting annoyed that everyone was asking that.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Clay doesn't scare me." She was pretty firm when she said that too.

"Okay, just yell if you need me" and with that he walked back down the hallway.

Maggie was drained, she just needed to sleep. She had come home because she needed her family to protect her and keep her safe. Clay was nothing compared to the horrors she had encountered whilst living in Boston.

Before she went to sleep, she just thought about being fucking happy, that's all she wanted in life. And with that she fell asleep.

_Crash._

It was about two in the morning and something had just fallen off the chest of drawers.

_Fuck._

It was Clay, he was standing at the end of Maggie's bed; a knife in hand.

"Maggie, Maggie, Maggie; you should've stayed away, I warned you already. Now you're gonna fucking pay you filthy bitch!" he wanted revenge.


End file.
